It is generally known in the long-line fishing art, to utilize a pipe, channel, or the like for guiding hooks having a knob or protuberance thereon, and which is broadly disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,787 issued Jun. 21, 1989. Such apparatus discloses slots for steering hooks, but no means providing knob steering wherein the direction of the hook-bend is changed from one slot to another. Nor is their provided in the known prior art the combination wherein hook readjustment is achieved when necessary, along with hook baiting, all in a continuous manner requiring a minimum of labor.